J'ai engagé Grimmjow Jaggerjack comme femme de ménage
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ceci est un OS truffé de n'impotenawak, j'aime ce genre aussi. Cela faisait bien deux ans que je n'avais pas écrit de fic humoristique. J'ai déjà sévis sur d'autres fandoms avec cette idée des « femmes de ménage », je n'avais pas prévu d'en faire un autre mais Bleach m'inspire considérablement.

Et c'est Grimmjow qui a pris étant mon Espada préféré. Forcément je glisse quelques uns de mes personnages favoris aussi ^^

Disclaimer : l'idée originale des femmes de ménage vient de **Miaam** , je ne fais que la réutiliser.

J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment et que ce texte vous fera rire.

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

 **J'ai engagé Grimmjow Jaggerkack comme femme de ménage**

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

* * *

Las Noches, lundi matin

Sôsuke Aizen, appelé maître-vénéré-de-la-terre-entière-et-de-l'humanité-plus-futur-roi-remplaçant-de-la-Soul-Sociéty – oui, c'est un titre pompeux et long, et alors ? – s'ennuyait ferme comme tous les jours de sa vie éternelle. Son thé refroidissait et il détestait cela. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche, il n'était que neuf heures et quelque du matin, la journée promettait d'être longue. Il fût juste interrompu par Yami qui vint lui demander pour la énième fois quand est-ce que le déjeuner serait servi, et aussi par Tōsen qui cherchait Wonderweiss un peu partout dans le palais. Sôsuke se garda bien de lui dire que le petit blondinet gambadait dans la partie Sud de la bâtisse, comme cela il pourrait voir son bras droit cavaler, ce qui égaierait un peu la monotonie de sa vie. Il en fallait peu pour l'amuser, c'est un fait.

Gin qui se trouvait derrière son trône, émit un petit ricanement ravissant en lui rappelant pourquoi il le détestait autant.

— Maître Aizen… fit l'argenté de sa voix mielleuse. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait judicieux d'aller surveiller ce jeune Kurosaki pour voir où il en est de son entraînement ?

En son for intérieur, le dirigeant du Hueco Mondo songea que son subordonné pourrait se la boucler, il aurait la paix, mais il sourit de façon chaleureuse en plissant ses yeux.

— Pourquoi cela Gin ? N'as-tu pas confiance en mes capacités d'anticipation ?

— Oh si voyons, mais cela nous indiquerait comment il évolue et nous donnerait certains avantages…

— Je ne sais pas, laisse-moi y réfléchir…

Le vil serpent offrit pour toute réponse son sourire d'hypocrite étendu en haut des ses joues et son expression narquoise. Aizen contint son sourire factice alors que tout son être criait de dévisser cette tête qui le narguait.

Un jour parmi tant d'autres au sein de Las Noches.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, le maître tout puissant ressassa les paroles de son lieutenant. Il avait raison sur un point, cela ne serait pas superflu de jauger les aptitudes de ce jeune impertinent. Et puis il voulait se distraire un peu. Il réfléchissait à la manière de punir Gin sur ses réflexions de tantôt quand une idée génialissime s'implanta dans son cerveau surdimensionné. Cette fois-ci, un sourire démoniaque que n'envierait pas Szayel prit place sur le visage d'ange du brun. Son idée était tout simplement merveilleuse ! On vit même ses dents blanches étinceler, jamais personne ne le voyait dans un tel état d'émoi.

Il fit venir prestement un de ses sous-fifre, à savoir un Espada – il fallait bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose de temps à autre.

Se tenait devant Aizen, en bas de son immense trône immaculé, Grimmjow Jaggerjack impressionnant dans toute sa splendeur animale. Ses iris cyans le toisaient avec un air de défi gravé sur son facies. Ce qui agaça d'emblée notre mégalomane préféré. Il baissa un peu la tête et un voile d'ombre se déposa sur ses traits. Comment arrivait-il à faire ça, bonne question ? En tous les cas, quand il était auréolé de son aura noire, plus personne ne mouftait, y compris le Sexto.

— Grimmjow je suis si heureux de te voir... J'espère que tu vas bien.

L'Espada de la Destruction ne pipa mot même s'il voulait lui balancer une petite réplique bien sentie. Ce gugusse se foutait de sa poire parce qu'il n'eût pas d'autre choix que de venir ici. Il s'en serait passé d'ailleurs, mais il ne voulait pas goûter aux joies de se sentir écrasé et dominé par la pression spirituelle de son roi.

— Mouais.

Simple et concis.

— J'ai une mission à te confier vois-tu…

Les énigmes n'étaient pas faites pour plaire à Grimmjow, s'impatientant de déguerpir au plus vite. Il laissa Sôsuke vénéré parler, ce qu'il adorait faire.

— Je suis sûr que ma mission te plaira. Tu vas pouvoir aller sur la terre des hommes pour espionner Ichigo. Cela prouve la confiance que je place en toi, j'espère que tu en seras digne.

A l'énoncée du prénom en question, la bouche du bleuté s'étira en un rictus de bête féroce, dévoilant ses canines pointues. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent comme celles des félins ayant repéré leur proie. Il répéta le nom du japonais en riant comme un dément. Il était parti dans un de ses délires. Plus haut, Sôsuke attendait las que ce flot de folie cesse.

— Tu as fini ? Alors je te demanderais de rester discret, il ne faut pas qu'il te reconnaisse c'est très important.

— Mais pourquoi ? C'est ridicule ! Je vais aller le démolir moi, de ce pas !

— Tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit ? Visiblement non. Je ne veux pas que Kurosaki sache que tu le surveilles, tu pars en mission espionnage pas plus. Tu devras contracter le plus d'informations possibles sur lui et me les divulguer par la suite. Tu seras comme qui dirait infiltré…

— Infiltré ? Répéta Grimmjow en se grattant la tête. Vous voulez dire que je ne pourrais même pas le démonter un peu ?

— Exactement.

— Ni même le tuer, juste un petit peu ?

— Non, tu ne le toucheras pas.

L'Espada numéro six souffla de désappointement. Son casse-croûte venait de lui passer sous le nez, ce n'était pas amusant.

— Ne perdons pas de temps, tiens regarde, reprit le traître en désignant une tenue qu'apportait Loly avec un air moqueur au possible. Tu porteras ce déguisement pour passer inaperçu sur la Terre, tu dois te confondre dans la masse.

Estomaqué, révulsé, écœuré furent les émotions qui passèrent par la tête du félin. Il arbora un visage colérique et pointa du doigt l'accoutrement que la femelle Arrancar lui présentait.

— Vous plaisantez non ? Je ne porterais pas ce truc !

— Grimmjow… articula Sôsuke toujours avec cette menace latente qui le caractérisait.

S'en fut assez pour convaincre le récalcitrant. De mauvaise grâce, il arracha des mains l'habit à Loly qui riait de toutes ses dents.

— Va l'essayer et reviens me voir, ordonna le commandant des Espadas.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard – en fait plus d'une demi-heure mais à Las Noches on ne voit pas le temps passer – le Sexto fit son apparition dans une tenue des plus saillantes. Son attitude était on ne peut plus réfractaire mais il portait l'uniforme prêté par son roi. Ce dernier retint un gloussement discret. Grimmjow était affublé d'une tenue de soubrette ni plus ni moins. Sa robe était recouverte par un tablier de taffetas blanc, une petite collerette posée sur son cou bleu-ciel rehaussait le grain halé de sa peau. De plus, des portes jarretelles tout aussi bleues mettaient en valeur le galbe de ses jambes fuselées. Il était à se damner. Sur sa tête se dressait un serre-tête avec deux petites oreilles de chat. Absolument ravissant ! Aizen se félicita pour avoir dégotté cet uniforme d'espion.

— Bien, tu es prêt à partir.

— Quoi !? Comme ça ? Je refuse !

— Tu n'as pas vraiment ton mot à dire, menaça le brun de son aura sombre.

Grimmjow décela une lueur glaciale passer dans les iris chocolats. Son sang se congela dans ses veines, il ne valait mieux pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Il consentit à partir non sans ruminer quelques jurons à l'attention de maître Aizen. Un jour, il le paiera. Un jour, pas maintenant.

Ce dernier s'autorisa de rire de manière plus bruyante en regardant partir son chat domestique accoutré de la sorte. Son égo allait retomber sûr et certain. Il ne se priva pas d'admirer les fessiers rebondis du bleuté quand il se montra de dos. Sôsuke s'auto-congratula pour sa formidable trouvaille.

* * *

Planète Terre, mardi matin

Grimmjow se tenait devant la maison d'Ichigo Kurosaki dans sa tenue de _maid_. Il fît des émules auprès de la gente féminine qui le dévisageait comme un morceau de jambon, ou gloussait en passant près de lui. Dans son immense mansuétude, Aizen lui avait donné la marche à suivre pour se faire embaucher auprès de son ennemi. Il relisait le discours déjà tout préparé pour amadouer le Shinigami remplaçant. Avec ça, c'est sûr qu'il réussirait ! Personne ne résistait à une argumentation du maître illusionniste.

Il sonna à la porte comme si de rien n'était et attendit. Attendit quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables. Sa colère montait déjà – il lui en fallait peu. Une fille lui ouvrit, le jugea et lui referma la porte au nez.

Moment de flottement.

S'il avait été dans son royaume sablonneux, Grimmjow aurait sans doute détruit une ou deux colonnes de pierre ou quelques Arrancars. Au lieu de ça, il se massa l'arrête du nez en soufflant et expirant comme lui avait appris Tōsen. Il réitéra son geste et cette fois-ci ce fut Ichigo en personne qui se trouva en face, mâchouillant une pomme.

— Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

Le jeune homme observa la drôle de personne qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Grâce à son sens aiguisé de l'analyse, il en déduisit qu'il ou elle était bizarre. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur le galbe de ces magnifiques jambes, ce qui fit rougir leur propriétaire.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Grimmjow déblatéra son laïus écrit par maître Aizen.

— Je suis votre nouvelle femme de ménage, je remplace celle que vous aviez. L'agence d'intérim m'a envoyé pour effectuer ma mission. Je suis à votre disposition.

Perplexe, Ichigo avala sa dernière bouchée en dévisageant Grimmjow. A ce moment il crut que sa couverture était foutue.

— Oui bien mais on a pas de femme de ménage en temps normal, répliqua-t-il.

Mince ! Aizen n'avait pas prévu ce revirement, pourtant il prévoyait tout à l'avance. D'habitude. Le bleuté se mordit la langue de colère.

Il ne trouvait rien à répliquer. La panique s'empara de son être, il devenait agité. Voyant le malaise de cette jeune personne, Ichigo eut de la peine.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais en toucher deux mots à mon père, je suis certain que ça ne posera pas de problème. Après tout, si vous êtes envoyé par l'agence on vous fait confiance.

Il appuya sa tirade par un sourire sincère.

Pauvre niais, pensa la panthère déguisée. Ce n'était pas difficile de le berner, peut être pas plus dur de le tuer dans un moment opportun. Les dents de Grimmjow brillèrent à la lumière du soleil mais il se rappela les ordres d'Aizen. Sa mine se durcit incontinent.

Bref, il pénétra dans la demeure de la famille Kurosaki avec bonheur et dégoût.

* * *

Ichigo lui donna des directives pour sa matinée. Autant dire que cela ne ravît nullement notre Espada colérique. Son agressivité grandissait en même temps que son envie de meurtre, surtout quand le jeune rouquin laissait dériver son regard lubrique sur le haut de ses cuisses.

Non mais oh, un peu de décence tout de même !

Pour sa défense nous dirons que les hormones s'avèrent incontrôlables à cet âge là.

L'humain délaissa son employé pour vaquer à ses occupations. Grimmjow commençait de monter à l'étage pour fouiller la chambre de ce dernier quand la fille de tout à l'heure l'interpella. Karin lui donna son linge à laver et à repasser ainsi que celui des autres membres de la famille.

Ce n'était pas le but de la vie du bleuté que de laver les caleçons de son pire ennemi, soyons clair !

En les repassant, il prit une mine dégoûtée. Pourtant ils étaient propres, toutefois le Hollow se mettait en retrait pour toucher le moins possible les petits bouts de tissu. Il rît en en repassant un avec des chatons collés dessus. Ichigo montrait des aspects touchants de sa personnalité. Il remontait un peu dans son estime, juste un peu n'abusons pas.

Afin de conserver sa couverture, Grimmjow s'affaira à ses tâches ménagères tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil le jeune homme. Malheureusement, Ichigo ne faisait rien mais absolument rien ! A part lire des mangas, manger toute la journée et traîner avec un grand type muet. Le bleuté s'ennuyait et n'était pas plus avancé.

Soudain, un grésillement bourdonna à ses oreilles. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains en pestant. Puis il entendit quelqu'un parler dans sa tête – en fait à l'intérieur de ses tympans.

— Il faudrait que tu te dépêches Grimmjow ! Maître Aizen attend des informations et il n'est pas très patient. Il en est à sa dixième tasse de thé aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui prescrire des diurétiques tu vas me dire mais bon.

— Szayel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, hein ?

— Je te surveille triple andouille !

— Comment se fait-il que je t'entende, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait espèce de dégénéré !?

A ce stade de la conversation, Grimmjow se révélait un tantinet énervé.

— Tu poses de ces questions franchement ! J'ai introduit des puces espionnes dans ton corps bien sûr !

— Szayel… Tu vas me le payer… Je te promets que tu vas me le payer cher. Je ne suis pas un de tes foutus cobayes !

Le scientifique perfide ricana à gorge déployée de son tintement cruel. Ce qui vrilla les tympans de Grimmjow.

— Arrête de me casser les oreilles avec ta voix de crécelle et lâche-moi !

— En voilà des manières peu courtoises de me parler. Je te rapporte seulement ce que maître Aizen m'a dit. Alors grouille ! Et si tu pouvais me rapporter des spécimens intéressants pour que je puisse les étudier je t'en serais fort gré.

— Va te faire foutre !

— Merci !

Sur ce, le rosé coupa la communication.

Grimmjow dut se reprendre pendant quelques minutes afin d'assimiler tout ça. Sa mission tournait au n'importe quoi. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas éventré Luppi et c'est lui qui serait dans la mélasse à l'heure qu'il est.

Il continua sa mission en préparant le bento de Kurosaki. A contre cœur mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Ce dernier se questionna sur la diététique de sa femme de ménage, en effet elle n'avait cuisiné que du poisson. Et puis même pas, il était cru dans sa gamelle, étrange, vraiment étrange.

* * *

Maison Kurosaki, vendredi après-midi

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'Espada de la Destruction était coincé dans ce lieu maudit, exploité et même pas payé. Il ne comptait plus les humiliations qu'il subit en devant nettoyer la maisonnée de fond en comble. Isshin paraissait gentil de prime abord mais se manifestait être un tortionnaire patenté. Il en profitait pour demander à sa nouvelle femme de ménage des choses impossibles et harassantes. De surcroît, le bleuté se contenait afin de ne pas trucider cette enflure d'Ichigo qui se pavanait devant ses yeux. Il eût l'audace de donner une petite tape sur les fesses de Grimmjow en passant dans le couloir l'air de rien, tandis qu'il se baissait pour faire la poussière. Quel pervers ce rouquin ! A ce rythme, la soif de sang du Sexto allait refaire surface à une vitesse hallucinante et tant pis pour les conséquences !

Grimmjow sortait de la buanderie, panière de linge en main lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un de ses collègues. Il en fit tomber la corbeille de stupeur.

— Toi ici !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

— Je suis venu pour te surveiller. Voyant que tu n'arrivais à rien, maître Aizen m'a ordonné de venir prendre la suite de la mission et te ramener au palais.

Le bleuté scrutait intensivement son homologue qui n'était autre qu'Ulquiorra le bien nommé.

L'Espada le plus pompeux de tout le Hueco Mondo portait lui aussi une tenue de soubrette, mais dans les tons noirs et verts, normal. Il faisait vraiment sensation dans sa robe gothique surplombée de froufrous noirs. Sa peau opalescente se dévoilait grâce au minimalisme de la jupe. Grimmjow se tint le ventre en riant de toutes ses dents.

— Si tu te voyais mon pauvre, tu as l'air ridicule !

Impassible face aux moqueries, Ulquiorra garda son flegme légendaire.

— Tu n'es pas mieux en la matière, dit-il en désignant de son index les jambes nues de la panthère.

Grimmjow se sentit extrêmement gêné, il baissa sa jupe comme pour se cacher mais cela ne fonctionnait pas.

— Je vais occuper ce Shinigami pendant que tu iras une dernière fois dans son lieu de vie éplucher des informations capitales. Prends tous les indices que tu peux.

— Tu vas lui faire quoi ?

L'Espada du Vide se contenta de dévisager son vis-à-vis en ne lui répondant même pas. Ulquiorra n'aimait pas utiliser sa salive pour rien.

Il partit à la recherche d'Ichigo, satisfait intérieurement de passer quelques moments avec lui, car secrètement le noiraud voulait aussi sa part de la marchandise. Il rêvait de lui extraire son cœur à main nue, avec un peu de chance maître Aizen lui pardonnerait. Après tout, c'était le plus discipliné des Arrancars de toute son armée.

Grimmjow fouillait méticuleusement la chambre d'Ichigo – et par là entendez : dévastait tout en se moquant de tout – quand il entendit un hurlement provenir d'en bas. Ni une, ni deux, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, dévala les couloirs de la maison pour se poster devant Ulquiorra qui venait de pousser un cri.

Parfaitement, le Vasto Lorde le plus taciturne de tous les temps venait d'hurler comme une midinette, ce qui était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Malheureusement pour Grimmjow, il n'avait pas enregistré ce moment épique.

Ulquiorra pinça ses lèvres colorées de noir et partit devant en disant à son collègue.

— Suis-moi, il est temps de partir.

L'autre protesta mais obéit, se doutant que le roi du monde aurait tôt fait de le punir. Personne ne contredisait son chouchou, c'était bien connu.

Les Arrancars quittèrent la maison, en s'éclipsant Grimmjow jeta une œillade à la dérobée à Ichigo en se maudissant de n'avoir pas pu l'écharper. Il fut tout rouge de gêne quand le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil explicite.

* * *

Dans le Garganta qui les ramenaient dans leur monde de désolation, l'Espada six interrogea son comparse pour savoir la raison de son emportement. Il obtint cette information précieuse sous peine de tout divulguer aux autres. La révélation qui suivit l'acheva. Ichigo – ce petit vicieux – avait aussi tenté une approche musclée avec Ulquiorra, non honteux de son comportement de dépravé. Grimmjow sentit la colère lui monter au nez de plus belle. Et dire qu'il croyait être le seul à posséder ce privilège, quel traître !

On ne sut jamais si le Cuatro fût choqué ou heureux mais tout porte à croire que quelque chose se débloqua en lui.

De retour devant Sôsuke tout puissant, les deux Arrancars n'en menaient pas large. Le brun lisait attentivement les notes prises par Grimmjow, son espion aux jambes fuselées. Une moue contrariée se peignit sur son visage. Il froissa le papier.

— Vous pouvez partir, conclut-il en posant son menton nonchalamment dans la paume de sa main.

Il était déçu car à part apprendre les petites manies de cet humain inintéressant, Aizen ne détenait pas d'informations utiles pour mener sa bataille. Aucune technique de combat, aucun pouvoir n'était mentionné. Sur la feuille que son imbécile de chat miteux lui avait donné, était dessinées des fraises un peu partout aux quatre coins. Puis une liste de ses musiques préférées, ainsi que les plats qu'il affectionnait. Pour une fois, Ulquiorra n'était pas mieux en la matière parce qu'en analysant ses données oculaires il ne vît que l'image du rouquin lui sourire de manière niaise.

Décidément, il n'était pas aidé là-dedans. S'il voulait des résultats, il devait se bouger. Mais Sôsuke préférait nettement envoyé les autres à sa place étant un cossard fini. Il appela son lieutenant Gin pour l'entretenir de sa future mission. Ainsi il aura le privilège de l'humilier en lui imposant cette uniforme et aussi, surtout avouons le, il pourra le mater sans vergogne.

 **FIN**

* * *

NdA :

J'assume tout ce que j'ai écrit, pour cela je suis prête à subir le courroux de Grimmjow et les représailles d'Ulquiorra.


End file.
